Une nouvelle vie
by lina145
Summary: Je ne suis pas très bonne pour les résumés mais disons qu'un évènement imprévu et improbable va arriver dans le couple Ianto/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle journée qui commence. A Torchwood, les journées se suivent mais ne se ressemble pas, et c'est cela qu'Ianto Jones aimait, entre autres choses... Il aimait également le calme avant la tempête. C'est-à-dire les rares moments de calme qui régnait dans le Hub avant que ses collègues n'arrivent. Les rares moments d'intimités qu'il pouvait avoir avec son Capitaine. Il parti d'ailleurs à la recherche de ce dernier. Si dans les premiers temps, il arrivait plus tôt pour montrer sa bonne volonté, faire le café ou se racheter, maintenant sa motivation été tout autre. Et puis, arriver avec plus d'une heure d'avance permettait de faire beaucoup de choses… La première étant de chercher le dit Capitaine. Pour cela, il se dirigea en premier lieu vers son bureau. Ne le voyant pas, il se dirigea alors vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il fut alors plaquer dos au mur des couloirs, et sa bouche fut alors kidnapper par une autre qui voulait ainsi lui montrer à quel point il avait pu lui manquer en une nuit.

Une fois à court de souffle, l'assaillant recula un peu afin de laisser un peu d'air à sa victime. La dite victime pu alors voir les yeux de son assaillant. Yeux qui lui promettaient de multiples tortures dans les minutes à venir. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Si on lui avait dit, il y a de ça quelques temps, que le plus dure n'était pas de trouver le Capitaine Jack Harness mais plutôt de réussir à s'échapper de ses bras afin d'avoir le temps de se rhabiller, ou d'aller chercher une tenue de secours dans l'armoire, avant l'arriver de ses collègues, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant, c'était le même manège pratiquement tout les matins et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur... Et cela se répéter également le soir, lorsque Ianto s'apprêtait à partir, refusant de dormir au Hub.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Jack lorsque, pour la première fois depuis que Ianto Jones travaillait pour lui, ce dernier arriva en retard ? Et surtout avec une tête abominable qui combinait un teint pale et des cernes sous les yeux ? Il le laissa arriver est dire bonjour à tout le monde de loin. Se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Owen se leva et se dirigea vers Ianto tout comme Jack.

Ianto les rassura en leur disant qu'il avait passé le weekend end chez sa sœur et que son neveu et sa nièce avait tout les deux succombé à l'épidémie de gastro. Il pense donc ne pas y avoir échappé. Owen lui rédige alors une ordonnance afin qu'il puisse aller à la pharmacie et acheter de quoi se soulager les mots de ventre et autres problèmes lié à la gastro. Une fois l'ordonnance dans la main, Ianto se retourne vers Jack. Ses yeux reflètent alors la fatigue qu'il a accumulée durant la nuit sans pouvoir dormir, mais aussi des regrets. Sans doute ceux causé par son retard et les conséquences que cela a entrainé pour eux deux. Souhaitant retrouver au plus vite le jeune homme au mieux de sa forme pour le boulot (entre autre), Jack lui accorda quelques jours d'arrêt maladie.

**1 semaine plus tard**

Lorsque Jack avait donné quelques jours à Ianto pour se remettre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure une semaine ! Malheureusement, au bout de cette semaine, il n'y avait toujours pas de changement pour le pauvre Ianto. Les nausées étaient toujours présentes malgré les médicaments que lui donnait Owen. Jack décida alors de rapatrié Ianto au Hub est de lui faire subir tout un ensemble d'examens pour s'assurer que son état ne s'aggravera pas et qu'il ne soit pas contagieux. Et aussi pour s'assurer qu'un extraterrestre ne soit pas responsable de cela et qu'il n'est pas, sans le vouloir contaminé d'autres personnes. Il alla donc, en personne, chercher le malade. Son argument étant que si c'est contagieux, lui ne risqué rien. Alors qu'en réalité, il voulait juste le revoir et avoir quelques instants seuls avec lui avant d'être au Hub.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez le Gallois, ce qui le choqua fut, dans un premier temps, la pâleur de son visage et, dans un second temps, la perte de poids qu'il avait eu. Ianto n'étant pas gras à l'origine, le peux qu'il avait perdu se voyait. Cependant, lorsqu'il regarda ces yeux, il y vu de la fatigue, de la surprise de le voir sur le pat de sa porte, mais surtout énormément de désir. C'est vrai qu'avec cette histoire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de ce voir ni de faire l'amour. Comment y résister ? Il avait bien fait de partir en avance. Cela leur laissé un peu de temps pour s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Enfin, surtout pour qu'il s'occupe de son gallois parce que vu l'état de ce dernier, il avait peur qu'il ne soit pas en état de faire grand-chose.

C'est donc une heure plus tard, après avoir pu fêter leur retrouvaille comme il le pouvait, que le Capitaine et Jones firent leur entré au Hub. A partir du moment où ils ont franchi la porte du sas, tout les mouvements de Jones été suivit par 3 paires d'yeux. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la zone réservée à Owen. Ianto s'installa sur la table d'examen (il est quand même mieux de penser à cette table en ces termes quand table d'autopsie) situé au centre sous l'œil attentif de Jack. Et, au moment où Owen refermait sa blouse, une alerte de la faille sonna. Toshiko se précipité alors sur ses écrans suivit de Gwen. Jacques hésita quelques instants avant d'aller lui aussi voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Toshiko confirma alors les craintes du Capitaine. La faille a été active est apparemment elle avait rejeté quelques choses de leur côté. A regrets, il prit alors la décision de partir voir ce qui se passait avec Gwen et Toshiko et de laisser Owen ausculté Ianto en paix. Il franchit donc la porte du sas direction la voiture, non sans échanger un dernier regard avec le gallois.

Bizarrement, le fait d'être seul avec Owen et surtout le fait de savoir qu'il serait le sujet d'étude du médecin ne permit pas au Gallois de se détendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois les différents examens fini, quelques questions posées et le diagnostic établi, la première phrase qui franchit les lèvres de Ianto fut : ''on est obligé de leur dire ?''. Le jeune gallois n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivé à lui ? Comment pouvait-il annoncé le diagnostique sans avoir envie d'allé se terrer ?qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Mais surtout comment Jack allait-il le prendre ? Toutes ces questions tournées dans sa tête à une vitesse folle.

Devant la tête complètement perdu de Jones, Owen ne fit aucune remarque, bien que la situation lui en inspire pas mal... De toute façon, il était lui aussi complètement scotché par cette nouvelle. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Les symptômes étaient quand même bien présents et il les connaissait par cœur. Il savait aussi qu'à Torchwood tout pouvait arriver mais alors ça, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! A la question du gallois, il y répondu par une autre : ''que comptes tu faire ?''

La réponse paraissait évidente pour Ianto, mais il n'était pas la seule personne à prendre en compte dans cette histoire. Avant tout, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour réfléchir au calme. Poser ses idées et y mettre de l'ordre. Il dit merci à Owen et se retira alors dans l'une des salles du Hub afin de réfléchir calmement. Mon Dieu, comment allait-il faire ?

Une fois seul dans la salle, Ianto ne pris même pas la peine de s'assoir sur une chaise. Il se laissa glisser, dos à la porte, et s'assit à même le sol. Que pouvait-il attendre de cette situation ? Que pouvait-il attendre comme réaction de la part de Jack ? Depuis le début, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Même si leur relation avait évolué avec le temps en passant d'une relation de sexe pure et dure à une relation avec plus de tendresse, de délicatesse et de petites attentions, il n'était pas sur du tout qu'elle puisse allé jusque là. Après tout, comparé au Capitaine, il n'était sans doute qu'un passe temps dans sa longue vie alors pourquoi iraient-ils plus loin tout les deux ? Il avait d'ailleurs voulut marquer ce point en refusant de dormir au Hub car cela aurait voulu dire qu'il s'impliqué complètement dans cette relation alors qu'il ne savait pas particulièrement ce qu'en pensait Jack. Avec toutes ces pensées, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

Le docteur avait laissé son patient partir. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seule pour digérer la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait besoin de temps avant que les autres ne reviennent pour songer à ce qu'il allait dire, sans pour autant annoncer la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire, et encore moins de l'apprendre au principal intéressé. Conclusion : il fallait qu'il trouve une occupation et espérer que ses collègues et un peu de savoir vivre, pas trop de curiosité et ne le dérange pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe partie sur le terrain rentra au Hub. Depuis le moment ou il avait quitté le base, Jack ne pensai qu'à Ianto et au diagnostique qu'Owen pouvait donner. Et cela c'était vu lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'attraper l'alien qui était passé par la faille. Le Capitaine l'avait alors laissé filer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Gwen lui fasse remarquer que plus ils mettaient du temps à l'attraper et plus ils mettraient du temps à rentrer et donc à connaître les conclusions d'Owen par rapport à l'état de santé de Ianto. Après cette remarque, Jack se repris complètement et motivé par le fait qu'il devrait bientôt avoir la réponse, ne laissa pas passer encore une fois l'alien. Il l'endormi, le chargea dans la voiture et attendis que les deux filles encore en états de choques devant cette soudaine réactivité, veuillent bien monter à bord de la voiture.

La première chose que fit Harkness en rentrant fut donc de chercher des yeux Ianto. Malheureusement, il ne trouva qu'Owen à son post, devant les écrans en train de s'intéressé à l'un des objets extra-terrestre qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a plus d'un mois mais dont ils ignoraient tout. Il se dirigea alors vers lui pour être rassurait sur l'état de santé de son compagnon. Les deux filles sur ces pats car, mine de rien, elles aussi étaient inquiète.

Ce que redoutait Owen arriva alors. Jack l'avait trouvé avant Ianto. En même temps ce dernier n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Maintenant, c'était une question de survie. Comment faire pour envoyer son chef poser la question au principal intéressé sans l'inquiéter d'avantage ?

Jack fut accueilli par un grand sourire de la part d'Owen.

-Alors ?

-Alors il va bien.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer comment on peut aller bien alors que ça fait une semaine qu'on a des nausées et qu'on vomit ?

-Ben, je pense que pour répondre à cette question il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Ianto. Il est partie dans l'une des salles près des toilettes.

Jack essaya d'en tirer d'avantage de son médecin mais rien d'autre ne franchit ses lèvres. De plus, Owen était retourné l'inspection de l'outil alien, ce qui voulait dire qu'il en avait fini avec cette discussion.

Le Capitaine parti alors à la recherche de son compagnon. Des salles près des toilettes il n'y en avait pas non plus 36. Première salle : personne. Deuxième salle : personne. Troisième salle : tiens il y a quelque chose qui bloc. Il referma correctement la porte et avant qu'il ne réessaye, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il pu alors voir son gallois. Il nota d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Comme s'il avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Ou de qui ? Pas de lui au moins ?

Sous la surprise de la présence de Jack juste devant lui, Ianto eu peur. Peur de la réaction que ce dernier pouvait avoir. Peur d'être rejeté, de le perdre, d'être mis à la porte. Tout cela lui donna le vertige et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sa chute fut stoppée par deux bras. Jack s'était précipité vers lui afin de l'empêcher de dire bonjour au planché de trop près. Ils se laissairent glisser sur le sol afin de se retrouver assit à même le sol.

Une fois dans les bars du Capitaine, le gallois se senti bien, rassuré, à sa place. Il n'avait plus aussi peur pour l'annonce que de la manière de le lui annoncer. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son Capitaine, la première chose qu'il eu envi de faire c'est de le rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas en danger et qu'il ne risquait rien (en tout cas pas d'en un avenir proche). Il prit donc le visage de l'Immortel entre ces mains et l'embrassa. Il espérait qu'à travers se baiser il ferait passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et que cela le rassurerait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de s'embrasser, Jack interrogea Ianto du regard. Maintenant qu'il était rassurer, tout du moins en partie, ça curiosité reprenait le dessus et il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas ! ''Après tout, on ne peut pas avoir des nausées et vomir pendant plus d'une semaine en étant en parfaite santé non ?'' demanda-t-il. Ce à quoi Ianto répondis calmement :''Je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas, et pour ce qui est des symptômes, des milliers de femmes ont les mêmes chaque jours et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on dit qu'elles sont malades.''. Voyant que la connexion ne se faisait toujours pas dans le cerveau du capitaine, ou peut être parce que cela semblait trop gros, Ianto décida de l'aider : ''Tu vas être papa''.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

''Tu vas être papa''.

Voici quatre mots qui tournèrent dans la tête du Capitaine sans qu'il en comprenne la signification. Comment pouvait-il être papa ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'étaient pas équipé pour. Ils leur manquaient tout un appareil reproducteur. Devant les yeux interrogateurs de Jack, Ianto repris la parole.

''Tu te souviens de l'objet extraterrestre que l'on a trouvé il y a plus d'un mois ?''

Et là, Ianto pu voir les rouages du cerveau de Jack se mettre en route doucement. Si le fait qu'un homme puisse porter un enfant été impossible sur Terre à cette époque, qu'est-ce qui interdisait que ce soit possible dans le future ou sur d'autres planètes ?

''Owen doit être en train de l'étudier pour mieux le comprendre maintenant qu'on sait à quoi il sert''.

Ok. Maintenant il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais d'autres questions venaient lui occuper l'esprit. D'abord était-il réellement le père ? C'est vrai après tout, qui leur disait que c'est bien un être humain ? Ensuite, si la réponse était positive, qu'est-ce que Ianto comptait faire ? Le corps d'un homme n'était pas prévu pour se genre de chose. Déjà, il était curieux de savoir comment le corps du jeune gallois avait accueilli l'embryon, et si le corps d'un homme pouvait s'adapter. En même temps, Ianto a déjà développé les symptômes du premier trimestre donc pourquoi le reste ne s'adapterait pas ? Owen allait avoir du boulot. Et puis lui, que comptait-il faire ? Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que leur relation évoluerait dans ce sens.

Ianto examina Jack. Il devait être en pleine réflexion. Même s'il avait une capacité d'emmagasiner les bizarreries plus facilement que les autres, une nouvelle comme celle-ci devait quand même lui prendre du temps à être assimilée. Mais il allait falloir qu'il parle de tout ça tout les deux. De ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Pour le moment, là seule envie qu'ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, c'était d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Sentir l'étreinte protectrice de l'autre et surtout de savoir qu'ils étaient deux pour affronter cette situation, pour supporter le regard de leur collègues et les plaisanteries qui, ils n'en doutaient pas, devraient arriver après le choc de l'annonce du diagnostique.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une envie assez précente et peu ragoutante de la part de Ianto se fit sentir. Il dut alors courir jusqu'aux toilettes afin de pouvoir se soulager. Il revint dans la salle et s'assit tout contre Jack. Après un bref moment de silence, ils commencèrent à parler de la situation.

Pour Ianto, cette situation pouvait présenter une opportunité, celle de construire une famille avec Jack. Mais il n'était pas sur que Jack soit d'accord, et il devait quand même bien admettre que la suite des événements lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne savait pas comment son corps allé réagir, comment tout cela allé évoluer.

Pour Jack, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait déjà eu une famille. Il avait déjà eu un enfant. Il savait les responsabilités que cela entraînaient. Et avec leur boulot au sein de Torchwood, ce n'était pas vraiment la vie de famille rêvée. De plus, cela voulait dire qu'il verrait l'enfant vieillir et mourir. Encore une autre personne à perdre. Et surtout, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à faire évoluer leur relation dans ce sens là. Il se voyait plutôt avec Ianto profiter de l'avenir sans penser au reste. Juste eux deux.

Ils finirent par conclure que, de toute façon, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas les résultats de tous les examens, se n'était pas la peine de tirer des plans sur la comète. Ils décidèrent alors de remonter vers leurs collègues et de voir si tous les résultats étaient arrivés.

Une fois en haut, Owen leur exposa ses découvertes, tout en l'heure faisant comprendre qu'il avait eu le temps d'en faire quelques unes vue qu'ils étaient restés dans la salle pendant plus de deux heures. Alors première découverte : l'embryon était bien de Ianto et Jack. Cette annonce soulagea le couple. La deuxième nouvelle c'est que, normalement, Ianto en était à plus ou moins six semaines, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, avorter sans trop de problème. Apparemment, son corps avait déjà commencé à se modifié en créant une sorte d'utérus artificiel afin d'accueillir l'embryon. Pour la suite de l'évolution, il devait bien l'avouer, il ne savait pas du tout comment cela allez se passer, ni si se serait dangereux pour Ianto.

En ce qui concerne la machine, elle était apparemment initialisé, elle a alors scanné tout ce qui l'ont touché, et si c'était nécessaire, elle a fait en sorte de favoriser la fécondation pour ceux qui ne sont pas équipé. Après, tout dépend des relations qu'ils ont eu dans les 12 heures qui suivirent. En se tournant vers Ianto et Jack, Owen dit alors très sérieusement ''On sait maintenant qui fait quoi chez vous.'' Et reparti aussi tôt dans des explications concernant l'objet. Sa petite phrase avait quand même value quelques réactions auprès de ses collègues : un Ianto bien mûre, une Tosh qui ne savait plus ou se mettre, une Gwen avec les yeux aux ciels et un Capitaine tout content avec un immense sourire.

Une fois tout le charabia scientifique finit, la première question d'Owen revint sur le tapis : qu'est-ce que Ianto comptait faire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Alors oui ou non ?

Une fois tout le charabia scientifique finit, la première question d'Owen revint sur le tapis : qu'est-ce que Ianto comptait faire ?

Ianto regarda alors Jack dans les yeux. Il y vit la réponse qu'il attendait. Cette réponse était que quelque soit le choix du gallois, le Capitaine le suivrait. Il donna alors sa réponse, même s'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter et subir quelques plaisanteries. Il souhaitait le garder. Ils avaient là une chance d'essayer de construire quelque chose tout les deux et il voulait la saisir. Puis d'après leur discussion, même si Harckness était un peu plus réfractaire, car cela allait entrainer trop de responsabilités et aussi moins de temps libre à passer tout les deux, il était quand même près à suivre son gallois. Et cela suffisait à Ianto pour le convaincre que ce choix était le bon.

Jack, quand à lui, voyait aussi dans cette aventure l'occasion d'installer Ianto au Hub avec lui. En effet quoi de plus normale que le fait qu'il doive dormir au Hub au cas où ? Cela faciliterait pas mal de choses dans le cas de problèmes. Mais le deuxième argument était aussi que, même si pour le moment cela ne se voyait pas, ce ne sera plus le cas d'ici quelques semaines. Comment ferait-il alors pour le cacher ? Non, décidemment, le plus pratique et le moins dangereux était qu'il reste au Hub. Puis, pour finir sa petite liste d'argument, il fallait qu'il s'installe dans sa chambre afin d'avoir une surveillance de tout les instants.

Une fois la réponse donnée et définitive, Owen mis en place un planning d'examen et de suivit afin de pouvoir parer le plus rapidement possible aux problèmes qui pourraient subvenir. Harper était aussi curieux de voir l'évolution de la situation mais aussi de voir de quelle manière le corps de Ianto allait réagir. La seule personne qui semblait ne pas être totalement enchantée par cette nouvelle fut Gwen. Contrairement à Toshiko qui félicita le ''couple'' pour cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendu, Gwen, elle, rejoignit son poste de travail après un bref mot de félicitation.

Une fois toute l'agitation causé par l'annonce du choix de Jones, et une fois l'agenda de suivit fixé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. La journée était déjà bien avancé, le travail ne se ferait pas tout seul et ils avaient loupé le déjeuné. Ianto passa alors une commande à la pizzéria et prépara du café ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il se dit alors qu'une des choses qui risquait de lui manquait était les tasses de café.

Après le déjeuner, Jack était remonté dans son bureau. Durant la semaine d'absence de Ianto il n'avait pas ou peu fait de bureau car à chaque fois qu'il y entrait et se retrouvait seul, il pensait alors toujours à son gallois. Il pouvait alors se poser des questions par rapport à son état de santé ou alors il se remémorait certains instants passés dans ce bureau. Il avait donc une belle pile de dossier qui n'attendait que lui. Se réconfortant avec le fait que dorénavant Ianto passerait plus de temps au Hub, il s'y mit avec moins de mauvaise volonté que d'habitude.

Au bout d'une heure, Gwen frappa puis entra dans son bureau afin de lui donner son rapport sur la manifestation de la faille du matin même. Voyant que Jack était concentrait sur un dossier, elle décida de laisser son rapport sur la pile. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire demi-tour, ce dernier l'appela. Il lui demanda de s'assoir et de patienter le temps qu'il finisse de lire sa page.

Une fois cette dernière finit, Jack rangea son dossier et regarda Gwen. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Ianto, Gwen avait l'air de tenir ses distances et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Rien que là, déjà, son comportement n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Au lieu de parler et de lui demander sur quel dossier il travaillait, elle s'était assise et n'avait rien dit. Non décidément quelques choses n'allait pas et elle ne sortirait pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir craché le morceau. Ce qui pouvait prendre du temps vu l'entêtement dont pouvait faire preuve l'ancienne policière.

Avec tout le tact et la diplomatie dont il pouvait faire preuve, Jack demanda directement et sans détour ce qui se passait, ce qui n'allait pas. Ne voyant pas plus de réaction que ça en face de lui, il tenta en demandant si tout se passait bien avec Rhis. Elle lui répondit alors qu'il n'y avait aucun souci avec Rhis, que leur couple allez très bien et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire attention à ses réactions aujourd'hui car elle s'était levée du pied gauche. Jack la connaissant très bien n'y cru pas du tout et il lui fit bien savoir qu'elle ne sortira pas du bureau avant qu'il ne sache de quoi il en retourne.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, Gwen ne voulant rien dire. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ce qui confortait son supérieur dons son hypothèse, à savoir que quelque chose devait réellement la déranger. Il lui demanda alors si ce n'était pas le fait qu'il allait être papa par hasard ? Il pu alors voir de la douleur et de la tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme et ne compris pas pourquoi. Il ne lui avait jamais interdit d'avoir des enfants, bien au contraire. Il l'avait toujours encouragé en lui disant qu'il se débrouillerait quand elle ne pourrait plus venir. Voyant que c'était bien ça le fond du problème, il lui demanda d'une voix calme de lui expliquer ce qui lui causé cette tristesse et cette douleur. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider autrement.

De son côté, Gwen ne savait pas comment aborder la chose. Comment lui dire qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de sa situation amoureuse mais seulement du fait que Ianto attende un enfant ? Pourrait-il le comprendre ? Pourrait-il comprendre qu'avec Rhis ils essayent depuis déjà plusieurs mois mais que rien n'arrivait ? Alors forcément quelques nouvelles comme celle là lui mettaient un coup au moral, même si elle est heureuse de cette nouvelle pour le couple. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dit que finalement, il fallait qu'elle essaye de l'expliquer. Après tout, Jack n'était pas stupide et il comprendrait. Elle lui demandera aussi de garder le secret. Elle n'a pas envie de voir les regards compatissant de ses collègues ni les regards de culpabilité que pourrait lui donner Ianto. Elle était sur qu'il s'en voudrait s'il l'apprenait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il était bien le premier à être surpris par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se résigna alors à tout lui raconté, après que celui-ci lui ait promis de ne rien dire.

Jack avait écoutait Gwen sans l'interrompre, la laissant dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne s'était pas douter une seule seconde que la jeune femme pouvait allait aussi mal. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, il était lui-même tellement occupé avec un certain gallois qu'il avait fait moins attention aux membres de son équipe. Même si Gwen l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait lui aussi le droit d'être heureux, il s'en voulait que cela lui inflige de la peine. Elle l'avait alors rassuré en lui disant que demain ça irait mieux, qu'il lui fallait juste le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il l'a renvoya alors chez elle pour qu'elle passe du temps avec son mari et qu'elle se change les idées. Il se remit alors à l'administration.

Pendant ce temps là, Ianto avait repris ces petites habitudes. Après le déjeuner rapide, il nettoya et rangea l'intérieur du Hub. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il voulut s'occuper de la comptabilité. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau du Capitaine, mais voyant que celui-ci était en grand conversation avec Copper, il préféra les laisser. Il partie alors vers les archives, non sans oublié de faire une pause à la case toilettes. Owen lui avait dit que normalement cela devrait se calmer au quatrième mois, car c'est le cas chez les femmes. Il espérait que cela serait également son cas !

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et s'en rendu compte lorsqu'il remonta pour la deuxième fois des archives. Il avait voulu refaire une tournée de café mais apparemment il n'y avait plus personne dans l'enceinte du Hub. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Jack et le retrouva dans la même position qu'il l'avait vu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Le seul changement notable était que la pile de documents avait migrée de sa droite à sa gauche. Ce qui prouvait qu'il y avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi et du début de soirée dessus. Ianto alla alors préparer une tasse de café et une de chocolat. Il entra dans le bureau, servit la tasse de café et s'affala sur la chaise en face d'Harckness. Temps qu'il était occupé il ne se rendait pas compte de la fatigue mais maintenant, il ne penser qu'à s'allonger sur un lit.

Lorsqu'il vit le gallois se laisser tomber sur la chaise et s'affalé, il se rendit alors compte de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Il fallait peut-être qui prenne des horaires de repas régulier à l'avenir, tout du moins le plus souvent possible. Fallait également qu'il aille chez Ianto afin de ramener certaines de ses affaires. Ne plus faire les allers-retours sera aussi un gain de temps et de repos. Il était vingt heures passé lorsqu'ils eu fini de discuter en buvant leurs breuvages. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller chez Ianto chercher quelques affaires puis de prendre de quoi manger sur le chemin du retour. Avec tous ce qui venait de se passer et les promesses faites par Jack, Ianto avait finalement cédé et accepté de dormir au Hub.


End file.
